Seishin
by Choco.Chocolate
Summary: One day, Choco Calorn and Mimi Peri are visiting their friends in Japan, the Guardians, when something strange starts happening. The Guardians have a ghost! How can they be rid of this evil seishin? Rated T for some blood and minor violence. Nagi/OC


Seishin

**By:** Kawaii-Neko195

_**Summary: **One day, Choco Calorn and Mimi Peri are visiting their friends in Japan, the Guardians, when something strange starts happening. The Guardians have a ghost! How can they be rid of this evil seishin?_

**Chapter 1:**

**Fidgeting**

Choco Calorn couldn't stop fidgeting No, it wasn't because she hadn't seen her friends in Japan in at least a year, and no, it wasn't because she had to go to the bathroom. She was in a mix of emotions, to say the least. Hyper, excited, nervousness, and mainly, happiness.

She kept twirling a red ribbon around her fingers, and couldn't stop tapping her feet. Sure, she was alone on the jet plane, minus the pilot, co-pilot, and her best friend Mimi was up front checking on how the ride was progressing. Mimi's father was the owner and CEO of a large company, PlayPeri, which made toys for toddlers up til teens.

Choco began kicking her feet on the back of the seat in front of her.

She stopped and sighed a little. She couldn't stop moving.

She pulled her iHanashi, her personal all in one mobile phone. It was basically like the iPhone, but could do a little bit more, and it was specifically for the Guardians only. She was one of the American Guardians (A story that I might tell later, I suppose).

She nibbled on a finger and flipped open the phone, revealing the keypad. The screen lit up and a big white box appeared beside a list that you could scroll down. On the List was pictures and names of her friends. Choco selected the first face, Mimi's, and started typing.

_Yo, Mimi._

She typed.

_You almost done up there?_

Choco clicked send and waited. There was a vibration and a ring-tone that sort of sounded like the beeping version of _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _by Fall Out Boy. Choco clicked the Yes under Mimi's face and read the Message.

_Hey. Yeah, almost done talking to Pairotto-san._

Mimi had begun talking with Japanese honorifics a few weeks ago, so she could fit in a little better while they were staying in Japan for their Summer Break. Choco kept reading.

_Said the rides going smoothly and we should be there in 30 minutes or so. He said if we looked out the window, we could see some of the town ahead._

Choco peered out the window. "Pairotto-san" was right. You could see a part of the town ahead, including the incredibly huge Seiyo Elementary.

Choco smiled a weak smile, her Powder Blue eyes widening a bit.

She began fidgeting once more.

And once again, it was a happy fidget.

The jet plane casually slid onto the runway of the town's small airport. Choco stopped fidgeting. Why? She didn't know why the fidgets went away. Mimi shot her a glance out of the corner of her eyes. "M-Mimi..." Choco said.

"What?" Mimi said.

"I'm sort of nervous." Choco said.

"So? I am too." Mimi said.

Lies. Mimi visited every summer for a whole week, when Choco was away at a 3-week Art Summer Camp. Then the rest of Choco's summer was either spent at her grandparents, helping out around the house (or city, she was a volunteer for anything), at the lake with Mimi and Briana, or at the beach.

So Choco hadn't seen the Guardians in a year or two. Choco started kicked her black booted feet on the chair in front of her again.

Mimi placed a hand on Choco's shoulder.

Choco put her red ribbon back in her hair and flattened it with her shaky hand.

"Oh God, Choco. Don't be like this. You text them everyday and sometimes video chat." Mimi said, shaking her head.

Choco had been like this the whole ride, which had been about the whole day. Choco started to get dizzy.

She fell over on Mimi.

"Ow, Choco, get off!" Mimi whined, trying to push Choco off of her.

It was 5 in the morning and Mimi was _never _ a morning person.

Choco snapped from her reverie and sat up.

"We're here. Oh God, we're here." She whimpered.

Mimi rolled her ruby red eyes. "Duh."

There was a crackle over the loud speaker.

"_Okay, Miss Peri, it's okay for you and your friend to get off now._"

The door opened.

"Oh, God..." Choco kept muttering. Her friends where out that door.

Friends she hadn't seen in a couple of years. Would they still like her?

Mimi unbuckled Choco from her seat and pushed her out into the aisle.

"Ow." Choco mumbled, lifting herself up and grabbing a few contents that had spilled out of her purse. Her wallet, her house keys (Choco knew she didn't need them, but, well, the key chain was awesome), a lip gloss tube that had the words _Strawberry Flavored _on the side, an _Emily the Strange_ book, and her DS.

Choco pouted and stuffed everything in her purse.

Mimi stood beside her, her arms crossed and a bemused expression on her face. She was dressed in a baggy red and white t-shirt that had a few smudges on it, and some yoga pants that were comfy, but got kind of flimsy near the end, and a pair of black sandals with patterned red Hawaiian flowers. This was what she usually wore to sleep. When Choco asked her about it as they boarded the plane, she replied in a groggy voice, "I just woke up, and this is comfy, plus this plane has a bathroom."

They had boarded at 3 in the morning, but Choco was wide awake because she had spent the night up making last minute preparations.

Choco frowned up at Mimi, who was starting to get a bit aggravated.

"We haven't got all day, Cocoa!" Mimi yelled.

Choco fumed. The nickname. The horrible nickname. She hated it.

"Actually, It's 4:56 in the morning, so we _DO _have all day." Choco said, turning to her iHanashi for the time.

Mimi rolled her eyes once more and Choco stood up, brushing herself off. She was wearing a red button down with yellow ends, yellow accents, and two gray stones sewn into the pocket fabrics.

She was wearing a black collar necklace, and a gray belt, with a short black skirt with white frilly lace at the end. She had a pin stuck into the side of her skirt for accessorizing.

Outside the plane were their friends, and some airport employees with their luggage.

Mimi walked out first.

"Hey~" She said, grabbing a suitcase from an employee.

"GOD, CHOCO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Mimi yelled up to the plane. Yaya stiffled a giggle.

Choco peeked out of the side of the door.

Mimi furrowed her brows, frowning.

"You don't have to be so bossy, sheesh." Choco whined, stepping out into the doorway of the plane. She placed her hands on her hips.

Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"GOD, MIMI!" Choco yelled, charging down the stairs of the jet plane at her friend.

Mimi gulped and her eyes widened.

Choco tackled her to the ground.

They started to squirm on the pavement.

"STAY STILL, DANGGIT!" Choco yelled, placing her hand over Mimi's mouth.

"Well... It's nice to have you back." Kukai said.


End file.
